


Not Used To This Either

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Sibling Bonding, brother bonding, its what we deserve, some angst bc im incapable of not writing any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Ben's been corporeal for a month now and all of his siblings were practically begging for his time. All but Five. Ben gets to the bottom of it.





	Not Used To This Either

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!!! i got an ask on tumblr asking for some ben/five bonding and whipped this up in 40 mins!! love these boys.

Ben found himself outside of Five’s door. His hand was hovering above the door handle before eventually dropping it to his side. Again. He’s been doing this for the last three minutes or so, trying to muster up the courage to even knock. 

It had been about a month since the siblings had successfully avoided the end of the world. For the first few days everyone felt like they were walking on eggshells. Too many raw nerves, too many things left unsaid. It was finally Klaus who spoke up and agreed they need to get over themselves and try to be a family again. And it was also Klaus who was now able to make Ben corporeal for up to four hours a day now.

Ben would be lying if he didn’t love how his siblings were practically fighting for their own respective time with him. Before his death, most of the siblings always turned to Ben when they needed someone to lean on. His gentle presence and willingness to listen was something rare in the Hargreeves household.. He was, after all, the best listener. Allison wanted him to know about Claire and her family back in California. Diego just missed his brother and thoroughly enjoyed the new snark and confidence he had. Vanya had spent many afternoons practicing in her brother’s room before he passed. Vanya enjoyed the audience and Ben always loved listening. Even Luther spent one of Ben’s first days corporeal by the Asian boys side. 

Ben would also be lying if he didn’t say it was all a bit too overwhelming. He loved and appreciate the support, he really did. But for so long the only sibling he could talk to was Klaus. He hadn’t really felt in so, so long. He forgot what feeling, what talking to his siblings, was like. Their enthusiasm was draining for Ben. Their ability to just be alive so easily. It was difficult for Ben to process - especially since it hadn’t been long that he was able to be in their lives once again. 

Everyone had gotten their time with Ben. Everyone but Five. He wasn’t purposely avoiding him, was he? The two boys always had a close bond. Five respected Ben and his intelligence, albeit he wasn’t at the level Five was. He didn’t care though. He would always answer Ben’s question with a different level of patience than he had with the rest of the siblings. Ben was the boy’s safe space. And Five was Ben’s. 

“Okay, you’re just gonna go in. And talk. That’s it. Easy peasy.” Ben reasoned to himself. He took one last deep breath and knocked on the door, doing his own little inside staccato that the boys would do when they were young on their walls in the middle of the night. 

“It’s unlocked.” 

Ben slowly peaked his head in the door. He saw the smaller brother in his bed with a book in hand and Dolores tucked at his side. He glanced up from his book with a small smile,   
“You’ve never been subtle, you know. You could’ve came in four minutes ago.”

Ben felt heat rise to his cheeks even if he didn’t really have blood to flow.   
“Sorry,” He muttered and closed the door behind him. “I just wanted to see how you were.” He made his way into Five’s room and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Five raised his eyebrows and avoided his brothers gaze, his eyes firmly planted on the book in front of him, “I’m fine, Ben.” He said casually, clearing his throat.

“Really? Because why haven’t you, you know…” Ben trailed off praying Five understood where this was going.

“Seen you?” Five tightened his grip on the book, clearly growing uncomfortable.

Ben nodded, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked softly and trying his best to ignore his voice crack.

“No Ben, I’m,” Five placed his book down in his lap and ran his hand over his face, “I’m sorry. I’m just not...used to this quite yet. People and feelings.” 

Ben nodded and turned slightly so he was now facing Five, “I get that. I haven’t exactly been around been around in a while either too.”

Five cocked his head, “I guess that’s true, yes.” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“I didn’t actually want to leave. But the old man was right, I wasn’t ready. I really missed you, you know? When I didn’t find your body I hoped that...well I hoped that you got lucky. But when I found Vanya’s book I,” Five paused, “I’m sorry.” Five looked down at his hands as they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room at this moment, “That I wasn’t there.”

“Five,” Ben said softly, “It’s okay. I’m glad you weren’t there to see it, if I’m being honest. I get why you did what you did, we all do. Reggie really fucked us up, you know? No one blames you for leaving. You know that, right?”

Five shifted uncomfortably on the bed, “I’m trying to, yes.” 

Ben reached over and pat Five’s leg, “Enough sad emotions, yeah? I think we both hit our quota for the day.”

Five chucked, reaching back and scratching his neck. “Yeah, I like that plan.”

“How did you and Dolores meet, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ben pointed at the mannequin who hasn’t left Five’s side all month. 

Five immediately stiffened. Ben wasn’t going to make fun of him, right? Or tell him she’s not real. Because she is absolutely not just an object, not at all.

Ben, being the perceptive boy he is, noticed the immediate change in demeanor. “Five, I genuinely want to know more about the person who helped my brother. Please.”

Five eyed Ben, still not completely convinced but continued anyway, “I met Dolores a few weeks in. I was hungry, hadn’t had a real meal in ages. I stumbled across the department store and there she was. I didn’t understand what led me to her until I saw the couple cans of chili right next to her. She was, well, waiting for me. She offered them to me in exchange for companionship and we spent 45 years together, her and I.” Five had a grin on his face as he recalled the tale, often glancing to Dolores with nothing but love and appreciation in his eyes.

Ben smiled as his brother talked. He hadn’t seen Five look neither this calm nor happy since he came back. “Well Dolores, thank you for keeping my brother sane. I know how important it is to have some sort of anchor. I had Klaus, so thank you for being that for Five” He shifted his eyes to the mannequin, talking directly to Dolores.

Five’s mouth gaped open as he watched the interaction in front of him, his eyes flickering between the hooded boy and his love. None of the other siblings had talked directly to Dolores before. They either ignored her, treated her like an object, or talked about her in a way that made his blood boil. Basically doing everything to dismiss her existence.

“She appreciates it. I do too, Ben.” Five’s voice was gentle, just like it used to be when they were kids. 

“She did a good job keeping you in check. Not an easy task, that’s for sure.” Ben winked which cause a slap on the arm from Five. 

“I can manage myself just fine! Better than you lot.” Five said defensively, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, okay. And water isn’t wet.” Ben quickly snarked back, his tone light.

Five scoffed at first, which turned into a laugh, which quickly turned into deep, loud unstoppable giggles. Oh how Five missed this. This light hearted banter that he and Ben were always so good at. He hasn’t felt this safe, this home, in over 45 years. He was finally home.


End file.
